Online Dominion
The site mentioned below has shut down due to the launch of the official Dominion Online Beta to be found on Dominion Online. ---- A web-based version of Dominion exists at Dominion.Isotropic.org. This game, so far as can be ascertained, has been approved of by the makers of Dominion, and so is unlikely to disappear any time soon. The site is Javascript-fueled, and so should work on nearly every browser. Logging in You can log in using Google's or Yahoo!'s OpenID, or you can play without logging in. On login, you can set the following options: *Your nickname. *Your initial status. *Whether you prefer the text or the image interface. The lobby At the top of the page are three things: #"See what games are in progress" -- obvious. #The game log. This shows people who have proposed or accepted games, and will show the random cards for any game you propose or are proposed. #Your status, or a note that your status is blank. In the middle is the list of users. Users with a red diamond by their name are logged in using Google or Yahoo!. The text to the right is their status. If a user's checkbox is greyed out, that user is in the middle of a game proposal that has not been accepted by everyone yet. Toward the bottom is the game options section. At the very bottom is where you can set your status, toggle images versus text, exit, or read the FAQ. Game options In here, you can: *Select a league game. For more information on that, read the FAQ. *Require, or anti-require, cards. To do this, simply enter a comma-separated list of cards you want or don't want. To anti-require a card, put an exclamation mark first. *Constrain cards based on tags. Starting a game You can, at any time, check no box and just click "propose game with:". You will then be playing a solitaire game. This is occasionally useful for testing out cards and card combos, especially when requiring/anti-requiring cards. To propose a game, click the checkbox next to a user's name, then click Propose. Random cards (filtered by the game options) will be displayed, and you'll be given the option to propose using that deck. Once you accept, you must wait until the others accept. The game The game window looks like this: Decks area The left-hand site contains the decks available. The cards are coded thusly: *yellow: Treasure card. *green: Victory card. *grey: Action card. *orange: Delayed-Action card. *red dot: Attack card. *black dot: Potion needed for purchase. *purple diamond: The deck has been embargoed. Next to the names are the costs and number of cards remaining. Then, the card images. You can mouse over the cards to see a description of the card. The last column contains the Victory and Treasure cards. These do not show a description, as they're fairly obvious. The costs and counts are displayed below each card. The pop-out box opens a new window that contains descriptions of the cards. A blue plus sign on the bottom right-hand part of the card indicates that you can afford that card. Play area At the top is the game log. It's similar to the scrolling game log in the lobby, except it shows all of the game log, not just the recent lines. (Scroll up to read the earlier stages of the game.) At the bottom of the game log is where actions requiring your input may display. For example, say you play the Spy, which requires each player, including you, to reveal the top card off the deck, and you choose whether the card is discarded or kept. At the bottom of the game log is where that action resides. In the middle are your actions and cards and such. There are six elements here: #Actions: Displays how many actions you have available to you. #Buys: Same as with actions. #To spend: Same as with actions. #Draw pile: Shows how many cards you have left in your deck. #Discard pile: Shows a grey bar of your discard pile. The action buttons are as follows: *Info: This button is always available. *End turn: If it is your turn, you may click this to end your turn. *+$#: This shows how much money you can add to whatever you currently have to spend. For example, if you play a card that gives you +$1 and you have two Copper in your hand, you will show $1 in your To Spend area, and the button will say +$2. To resign the game, click End Turn at the beginning of your turn, then click Resign. If a button turns red, that means the game is making absolutely sure you want to do that. Rank and Achievements Rank starts as blank and goes up in value. It is shown as a small red number next to each players name. It is apparently based on the number of higher ranking players you defeat (info needed) Ranks go up to 50 (at least) Achievements (more info/examples needed) Awarded at the end of a game. *"Who needs green cards?"